


Fridge Magnet Fun

by Lawlerbawler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fridge Magnets, M/M, Poetry, Smutish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlerbawler/pseuds/Lawlerbawler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus buys a set of fridge magnets for their flat. Sirius doesn't understand it, but decides to give it a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fridge Magnet Fun

 

 

Remus always liked the idea of word magnets. After Hogwarts, when Sirius and him got a flat together he decided to finally break down and buy a set.

Sirius didn’t understand the appeal of them and Remus would mostly use them to write little poems or random lines before he left the house. One morning, before he left he wrote, “Reveal your gorgeous language, my goddess and recall our sweet music.” Making Sirius his goddess.

While Remus was out that day, Sirius stood at the fridge a while, trying to think of something as meaningful or romantic as the things Remus would put together. But as he began searching the fridge for words, he’d push aside the ones he found he wanted to use most, giggling madly to himself. After much thought, he eventually pieced something together and sauntered off completely proud of himself.

Remus came home to the following message: “Live on after the moon, my love, for I will smear and lick chocolate from you & moan when drived mad sweating with lust and scream together”

"Sirius?" Remus called out, now curious where his boyfriend had gone off to. "Bedroom!" He heard from just down the hall. A knowing grin spread across his face and he couldn’t help but tease. "Drived isn’t a word, you know."

"I’ve got chocolate!" The voice challenged.

"And your grammar is repulsive." He laughed softly, dropping his things to head to the bedroom.

"And I’m naked!!" Sirius yelled louder.

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with my fridge magnets and this came to mind. I have a few more ideas for this, so I'll probably make it into a set of drabbles.


End file.
